Size Does Not Matter Choji
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Mari is Maito Gai's little sister can love, and disiplin from her brother help her straighten out or will it come from the most unexpected place.
1. Chapter 1

Size Does Not Matter Choji

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters

Introduction

She had just turned 13, and was the sister of none other than the famous Jonin Maito Gai the handsome devil of the leaf village. Mari, and her parents live in the land of water they had moved there to rekindle their romance, and love for each other. Boy did that work out well it created Mari.

Unfortunately this small village had no ninja school so her parents sent her to the leaf village to stay with her older brother, and to be trained. She was a stubborn, willful child that never seemed to listen, and quite frankly her parents just couldn't chase her any more. They hoped there son's strong hand would help her grow into a fine Kunoichi that they could be proud of.

Mari had a natural love for food especially sweets luckily for her she had a high metabolism, and managed to stay skinny no matter what she ate. Her long black hair was usually kept in a ponytail since she loved to cook. Her blue eyes were so deep that you could lose yourself in them.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

Mari's parents had paid a Jonin to escort their daughter to the leaf village. Once they were out of sight Mari had not only tried to escape, and elude her escort but she was next to impossible to deal with. Eventually she grew tired of Mari's tricks, and games. Resorting to binding her hands, and feet while carrying her like a sack of potatoes.

She finally had arrived at the gates of the leaf village she took out her documents waiting for them to be signed before dropping Mari on the ground saying, "She is your problem now I have done my job."

The guards looked at each other deciding it was best not to untie her until after they had delivered her to the Hokage. They quickly took her to his office along with a copy of the orders that had been given to them by the Jonin. Sarutobi looked up from his desk took the document quickly reading it before saying, "Get Maito Gai in here."

He untied Mari saying, "I trust you will behave while in my office."

Mari rolled her eyes at him taking a seat soon enough Maito Gai had entered the room. Maito Gai said, "You wanted me Hokage sir."

Sarutobi replied, "Yes your parents sent your sister here to stay with you for some training. Here as there is not apparently a ninja school in her village. She also has some behavior issues."

Mari said, "I don't have issues I just want to go back home." Maito Gai glared at her saying, "I will have her tested, and keep her in line sir."

Sarutobi replied, "If anyone can it's you." Maito Gai turned to Mari saying, "Come on I'm sure your tired from your trip I shall show you our home and we will go over the rules."

Mari wanted nothing more than to get out of the Kage's office so she followed her brother to his home. When they arrived there Mari saw a boy who looked a lot like her brother.

Mari said, "Mom, and dad didn't tell me you had a son." Maito Gai chuckled saying, "This isn't my son he is my student Lee."

Mari said, "Hello Lee." Lee replied, "Hello I plan to be a great taijutsu master just like your brother someday."

Mari just rolled her eyes asking, "What's so great about taijutsu?"

Maito Gai's mouth opened wide with shock before he replied, "Taijutsu is very important to any ninja you would do well to remember that."

Maito Gai sat next to Mari saying, "Now Mari as for rules I serve dinner at five if you're not here you don't eat. I expect to know where you are or who you are with before you go anywhere. Your training, and studies will come first afterwards you are free to do as you please as long as you don't get into trouble." He gets up, and takes her to a room that had been painted a lilac color causing her to smile Maito Gai then added, "This will be your room you will have privacy unless you prove to me that I can't trust you."

Mari hugged him, and asked, "How did you know this was my favorite color."

Maito Gai replied "Our parents told me I know a lot more than you think, and you're welcome to come talk to me about anything Mari. Once you're settled in I'd be glad to give you a tour of the village."

Mari could tell he was trying something her parents hadn't done in a long time. Mari smiled saying, "I'd like that can we go now?"

Maito Gai smiled at her enthusiasm, and gave her the tour she had desired. The whole time Mari was looking around at the village it was much bigger then where she had come from. There were lots of shops, and houses she noticed many of people as well. Everyone they passed was very friendly stopping what they were doing to say hello to them something that never happened at her old village.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

Maito Gai finished the tour, gave his sister dinner, and then sent her to bed. Early the next morning he went into her room to wake her up. He pulled the covers off of her saying, "Get up sleepy head time for your morning workout."

Mari grabbed the cover and her pillow replying, "The sun isn't even up yet wake me up later." Maito Gai chuckled saying, "the early bird catches the worm."

Mari replied, "He can have it I don't want any worms there nasty." Maito Gai pulled the mattress up so that Mari fell onto the floor saying, "Get dress or you will exercise in your pajamas."

Mari rolled her eyes, and rubbed her bottom slowly getting dressed not wanting to go in her pajamas. Once she was dressed the doorbell rang when she opened the door there stood Lee dressed, and smiling Mari said, "Are you sure you're not related to my brother Lee."

Lee replied, "He's only my sensei, and my idol." Mari looked at the grin on both of their faces before she shook her head asking, "How can you like exercising so early in the morning?"

They both replied, "It's the best way to start the day." Mari sighed saying, "Let's get this over with already."

They all went to exercise and at the end they ran into Kakashi. Maito Gai said, "Ah my greatest rival this is my little sister. Do you care to have a contest of skill?"

Kakashi looked up from his book, and said, "How about we see who can do hand signs faster." Maito Gai grins saying, "I'll do it and win too if you win I'm going to run thru the leaf village backwards."

Once her brother lost to Kakashi, and he went off to do his silly promise or that is at least what Mari thought Mari asked, "Is my brother always this strange?"

Kakashi chuckled replying, "Nope he can be even stranger at times. Oh while he's gone we will get my test out-of-the-way."

Mari nodded asking, "What test is it?" Kakashi said, "I want you to get this bell from me."

Mari smirked asking, "What bell?"

Kakashi looked around, and patted his pockets causing Mari to laugh when he started to sweat she pulled a bell out of her pocket asking, "Is this what you're looking for?"

Kakashi glared at her before saying, "Yes when did you get that?" Mari said, "You get the bell from me, and I'll tell you how I got it from you."

Kakashi grinned he had to admit he liked this girl she was very creative. Kakashi quickly tried to snatch it but she pulled it close, and took off when he finally caught her, and got the bell they were both out of breath. Kakashi asked thru pants, "So how did you get my bell?"

Mari replied, "I stole it when you were testing to see who could do hand signs faster. Kakashi said, "I didn't feel anything."

Mari replied, "Well maybe if you weren't busy with that book, and my brother you would have." Kakashi took Mari back to where he knew Maito Gai would be waiting for them to return.

Maito Gai smiles when they return, and leads Mari to the ninja academy so that she can attend classes for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Maito Gai, and Mari arrived at the ninja academy he took her thru the hallways to the class room. Maito Gai turned to the teacher saying, "Iruka I present my sister Mari a new student to teach."

Iruka says, "Very well. Why don't you go meet the different teams while your brother and I handle some paper work?"

Iruka leaves with Maito Gai Mari heads to the first desk saying, "So I'm Mari who are you three?" A blond boy says, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hokage."

A pink haired girl says, "I'm Sakura, and sitting next to me is Sasuke - Kun our Sensei is Kakashi." Mari says, "Oh you're stuck with the lame masked Sensei, and what Sasuke can't talk?"

Sasuke replies, "I can I choose not to. It would be unwise to make fun of our Sensei again!" Mari moves on to the next table asking, "You three would be?"

A girl with blond hair says, "I'm Ino and Sasuke - Kun is mine." A boy who appears to be sleeping says, "The name is Shikamaru troublesome woman."

The one eating chips says "I'm Choji we train with Asuma." Mari says, "Ever try mixing chip flavors oh is that heaven."

Choji stares at her intensely causing her to blush he replies, "I may just try that." Mari moves to the next table asking, "You three would be?"

A guy with sunglasses on says, "I'm Shino." Another guy with a puppy on his head says, "I'm Kiba, and on my head is Akamaru."

Finally a girl stutters, "I'm Hinata we train under Kureni." Mari moves to the last table asking, "You three would be?"

A girl with fans says, "I'm tamari, and next to me is my brother Gaara." A guy with what looks like cats ears on his head says, "I'm Kankuro also her brother."

Mari asks, "Why do you wear make-up Kankuro?" Causing Tamari to laugh as Kankuro growls, "It's not make up its face pant all great ninja's should wear face paint."

Mari asks, "So Iruka allows you to bring your dolls to class?" Now Tamari is laughing so hard she's holding her side Kankuro yells, "It's not a doll it's a puppet, and a weapon."

Mari turns to Gaara, and says, "You don't sleep well do you?" Gaara is a little surprised she noticed he replied, "I am fine if you have a concerns bring it up to our Sensei Baki."

Mari returns to Iruka's desk just as he returns to the class room. Iruka says, "Ok class time to go outside for kunai practice."

Everyone goes outside, and takes a turn at throwing Kunai's at the targets on the way in Mari finds a sand Kunai she picked it up and rushed up to Gaara. She smiled as she said, "I believe this is yours Gaara."

Gaara looked at her confused, and asked, "You don't fear me?" Mari replied, "Why would I fear you?" He wrapped sand around her body Mari grinned whispering, "Your Shukaku's host cool."

Gaara dropped her, and turned a little shocked she knew of his sand demon he continued back into the class room.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

Once everyone was in the class room Iruka announced, "Alright students who can tell me what to do when a genjutsu is placed on you?"

Sasuke was the first to raise his hand Iruka was a little surprised when Mari raised her hand he nodded to Mari. She asked, "Can you explain what a genjutsu is?"

Most of the class laughed at the question until Iruka shot then a death glare. He replied, "Well it can put you to sleep or be an optical illusion."

Mari says, "Oh why ask such an easy question shouldn't everyone here know the answer?" Sasuke turns around, and says, "If you're so smart what's the answer?"

Mari replies, "You release it or you could always cause yourself pain breaking the genjutsu's hold." Sasuke's jaw drops as Iruka looks up surprised saying, "That's correct."

Mari stuck her tongue out at Sasuke how just turned around, and pouted. After several more hours of asking the class questions Iruka said, "Alright time to go out to practice against each other."

Iruka lead everyone out to the arena outside, and started setting up matches between students. Eventually he got to Mari, and decided to put her against Gaara he wanted the other Sensei's there to see her skill level. Both Mari, and Gaara waited for them to say begin, and once they did Gaara wanting to be done as quickly as possible wrapped his sand around her, and squeezed. Once his sand returned he found nothing but a log he turned to look for her only to find her holding his gourd, and a cork. Gaara growled never had anyone gotten close to him let alone been smart enough to take his gourd. He yelled, "Give that back!"

Mari replied smiling, "Nope you're defenseless without your sand I put this cork in, and the match is over we both know that."

Both Tamari, and Kankuro were shocked no one had ever been able to get close to Gaara how had she managed to on the first try. Gaara plopped in the middle of the ring not knowing what to do for the first time in his life he felt defenseless, and alone. Mari sighed Gaara looked so sad, and helpless but hadn't given up yet either she know she should give it back but she couldn't help herself even if it meant losing. Mari put her hand on Gaara's shoulder he looked at her totally confused.

Mari handed him the guard, and said, "I'm sure this is a mistake but I can see you really need this."

Gaara took his gourd, and hugged it tightly before putting it on his back, and then to everyone's complete shock he hugged Mari. Once Gaara was sure he had the real Mari he pinned her to the ground ginning she rolled her eyes. Mari knew she could get out but decided to stay until the match was called, and Gaara was announced the winner. Gaara returned to his team wondering if he had just made a friend. Mari returned to Iruka where she was grilled as to why she threw the match.

All Mari could say in reply was, "I guess I'm just too nice to be a ninja." Making all the Sensei's groan, and rub their temples.


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

After everyone has had a turn to spar Iruka came over to Mari, and said, "You will be assigned to Asuma your team mates will be Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. One of them will show you where they train, and when." Mari walked over to Ino, and said, "So I guess were team mates. Care to tell me when, and where we train."

Ino replies, "We train after classes, and I'll take you there." Ino leads Mari to where they trained Asuma was already there waiting for everyone to arrive.

Asuma put out his cigarette, and said "Ino, and Choji you two should spar, Mari I want you to play against Shikamaru in Shoji."

Mari looked at him odd but said, "I've never played how do you play the game?" Asuma gave a brief explanation, and then left to supervise Choji, and Ino.

Shikamaru let Mari go first since she never played before the game went on much longer the Shikamaru thought it would. Eventually Mari won much to Shikamaru's surprise but the moves she choose were unusual, and not something a typical Shoji player would use but they were effective. Asuma, and the rest of the team had returned just in time to see Mari win. Asuma was impressed to say the least Shikamaru asked, "Can I play against her again?"

Asuma nodded his head Choji added in-between bites of barbeque potato chips, "No one has ever beaten Shikamaru."

Mari smiled replying, "I guess I have beginner's luck." she then turned, and asked, "Can I have a chip please."

Choji gave her one Ino looked like she was in total shock, and asked, "Aren't you worried about getting fat?"

Mari looked at her and asked, "Why should I?" Ino threw her hands up in the air, and said, "Don't you want to have a husband, and kids?"

Mari replied, "Yes I do but he should take me as I am, and if he doesn't like me over a few pound someone else will love me."

Ino stood there with her mouth hanging open dumb founded eventually she just turned to leave frustrated. Shikamaru just chuckled saying, "You're not so troublesome Mari."

Mari looked at Choji confused until he added, "My friend Shikamaru thinks girls are nothing but trouble."

Mari smirked, and said, "But I am nothing but trouble" leaving both Shikamaru, and Choji with their mouths hanging open as she left for home.


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

Mari had dinner with her brother, and headed to bed since she wasn't used to getting up so early she was very tired so after quickly changing, and brushing teeth she jumped into bed. At some time in the middle of the night Mari jumps up in bed cold sweat coving her body, and screaming. She whispers, "Damn nightmare go away already."

Maito Gai rushes into the room asking, "Are you alright?" Mari couldn't help but to giggle at the jumpsuit pj's he was wearing replying, "Yeah just a bad dream."

Maito Gai sits on the bed asking, "About what?"

Mari sighs and pull her night-gown up to her thigh using the sheet to keep her self-covered she the replies, "I have flash backs from when I got this." She points to a mark that looks like this 猫叉.

Maito Gai looks shocked saying, "Mom, and dad said nothing about this." Mari replies, "They don't know when I tried to tell them they didn't want to hear it."

Maito Gai asks, "Why not?"

Mari replies, "I had been a very bad girl saying I was over a friend's house when I wasn't or just taking off to explore its why they sent me here."

Maito Gai sighs saying, "In the morning we will have to show that to the Hokage."

Mari nods her head before asking, "Can I go for a walk it seems to help me get back to sleep." Maito Gai nods then goes back to sleep.

Mari leaves, and walks around the deserted village as she does she notices the trees, and the crickets. The moon light was lighting her way thru the village soon she was getting tired, and was ready to head back home when she noticed a human shadow on the ground. She looks up, and notices a person on the roof top she thinks it odd but heads home to bed and quickly falls asleep.

In the morning Maito Gai quickly drags her to the Hokage's office where she is told it's the kenji mark of the Nekomata a two tailed cat demon known to be highly creative. She's sent to school after the meeting with the knowledge that Naruto also has one, and she should make friends with him. After class Mari goes up to Naruto, and asks, "Can I talk to you in private."

Naruto nods, and leads Mari to his apartment once inside he asks, "What's up!" Mari replies, "I have been told you have the 9 tailed fox demon inside you."

Naruto looks shocked saying, "Yeah how did you know?" Mari replies, "The Hokage told me it seems I have one too but mine is the two tailed cat demon."

Naruto hugs her saying, "Now I know were going to be best friends." Mari replies "what do you have kung fu grip or something you're squishing me."

Naruto blushes, and says, "Sorry" as he lets Mari go."

They both head out to their sensei's for training. As there heading towards the training grounds they run into Choji.

Choji walked up and asked, "Are you two an item now?" Naruto replies, "No we're just friends."

Mari adds, "Although he's cute Naruto is not my type of guy I prefer brown hair on my man." Choji blushes a little and asks, "Can I walk with you guys to training?"

Mari smiles, "Sure Choji" she couldn't help but to think Choji looked so cute even more so when he blushed.


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

Once they dropped Naruto off where he trained with his team. Mari, and Choji continued to their training grounds. They arrived sitting next to Shikamaru who was lying on the ground watching the clouds. Once he saw Choji he sat up, and said, "I need to cancel Friday night I forgot about the date I made with Tamari."

Choji looked sad but replied, "It's alright Shikamaru another time then." Mari asked, "What if I joined Choji so you didn't have to cancel more like a double date."

Shikamaru replied, "I suppose that would work. What do you think about it Choji?" He looked at Mari and asked, "You would want to go with me?"

Mari replied, "Why not you seem nice." Choji looked down, and quietly said, "Well I'm fat."

Mari looked at him shocked, and replied, "Choji size doesn't matter it's what is on the inside that counts." Shikamaru raises an eyebrow at Mari, and says, "For a girl you're not so troublesome."

Choji says, "I'll pick you up at 6 on Friday." Mari smiles and replies, "That sounds great."

Before Mari knew it she was on her double date with Choji. They were watching a movie but Mari found it boring. Mari turned to Shikamaru, and asked, "Can I make something in the kitchen?"

Shikamaru replied, "You have to ask my mom."

Mari went into the kitchen, and asked if she could make brownies once she got approval Mari motioned for Choji to join her. They had a good time cooking together they made a bit of a mess that they had to clean up. Mari, and Choji share the brownies with everyone for some strange reason the brownies taste like barbeque potato chips mixed with chocolate. When the date was over Choji walked Mari home holding her hand. They continued dating all the way thru the chunin exams

Mari was eliminated early on. She went to cheer on the others at the final exam when the village was attacked. Mari left to chase a large snake that had arrived in the village. It took her hours of attacking its tail to get the large snake to turn around, and leave. Not before the snake had managed to throw her into a tree causing her to break a few ribs.

Time passed Mari had healed when Sasuke left the village to join Lord Orochimaru. She joined Shikamaru's team to track down, and bring Sasuke back. Mari stopped moving to get Sasuke when Choji did the others were so busy chasing Sasuke they hadn't noticed that she had stayed behind to help Choji. Before she could do anything to help Choji had defeated the ninja but he was hurt laying buy a tree. Mari picked him up, and raced him back to the village unconscious. Once she arrived with the severely injured Choji Lady Tsunade send a medical team to bring back the other wounded members of the team. Mari watched as Neji arrived in a similar state to Choji, and a short while later Kiba arrived but he was in better condition than Neji or Choji even though he was also in serious condition.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

Tsunade walked up to Mari, and said, "Hey Mari could you watch over Choji we're short-staffed until I come back?"

Mari turned to her saying, "But I know nothing about medicine."

Tsunade replied, "That's fine dear just follow the instructions in the book" as she ran down the hall to where Neji, and Kiba were being treated.

Mari went into the room she took a deep breath when she noticed Choji attached to a machine then she saw a book on the stand near him. Mari picked the book up, and sat in the chair near Choji as she started reading on what to do. The book was very long, and boring it had tons of medical terms but all the medical Jutsu's used had been interesting. She turned her attention to Choji when he moaned. She checked the machines they were fine she flipped thru the book fast to find the pain Jutsu, and quickly performed it causing Choji to stop moaning. She smiled satisfied, and sat back down. Tsunade rushed in asking, "How are things in here?"

Mari replied, "Everything is fine I have followed your instructions, and just gave him some pain relief."

Tsunade was stunned, and check for herself sure enough Choji had been the exact does she had written something that normally only a med student could do, and here a girl with no training had performed it perfectly. Tsunade said, "Your skills are wasted as a ninja starting now you're a medical ninja, and I'm your teacher."

Mari looked at her and smiled hugging her before she could think saying, "Thank you Tsunade I never did like hurting people."

Tsunade smiled wondering why no one had noticed her natural healing abilities. She gave Mari more books to read saying, "Here Mari If you are going to do advance Jutsu's you should have the basic information. I know it's boring but I will be in later to test you which you should find fun."

Mari sighed saying, "Ok but that test better be worth all the boring stuff." Tsunade chuckled on her way out after dropping a load of books on the floor.

Mari picked up, and started reading she found that it helped to make what she had done for Choji make sense as she kept going thru the books it helped to make everything make sense. It became fun all the information made sense, and the Jutsu's were easy it was almost like she was born for this kind of work. When Tsunade came back Mari was more than ready for the test, and passed easily.

Tsunade was impressed to say the least Mari had just passed her first year medical ninja test, and she rightfully had passed out after finishing it. It was when Tsunade put her in the bed next to Choji to rest when she saw the mark on her leg, and knew exactly what it meant. Tsunade didn't care this girl was going to be the greatest healer the village had ever seen she just knew it.

Choji had woken up asking, "Is she alright?"

Tsunade turned towards the faint question saying, "Yes she's fine just exhausted she's been caring for you. Now you need to get back to resting."

Choji nodded as Tsunade put him back to sleep it was then she realized that Mari had taken away his pain but hadn't kept him sleeping. Tsunade smiled at the small variation while it was true it wouldn't hurt Choji to be up she wanted his body to have more resting time before he moved around too much.


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

Choji had finally had improved enough to be moved into a regular room. One of his first visitors other than his parents was Shikamaru. Mari didn't need to visit since she saw him every day Tsunade had entrusted her with his care. Choji tried to get up Mari glared at him, and said, "Don't make me have to come over there and hold you down Tsunade said you have to stay in bed another week."

Choji rolled his eyes replying, "I only want to sit in the chair, and look out the window it's not even two feet away." Mari slowly walked over ran her fingers thru his hair and asked, "Do I have to make you stay in bed?"

Choji asked, "How exactly are you going to get me to stay?"

Mari slowly climbed up into the bed she sat on Choji's lap, and leaned forward kissing him. Choji stiffed at first but soon returned the kiss licking her lips begging for entrance Mari opened her mouth, and let him explore while their tongues danced together. Mari finally pulled away breathless from the kiss saying, "I love you Choji."

Choji smiled replying, "I love you too Mari." Choji pulled Mari down to him, and asked, "What are doctor's order's about making love to the woman I want to marry?"

Mari was lost for words tears fell down her face she hugged him gently before looking back into his eyes blushing saying, "As long as you take it easy I think it would be ok. Wait… did you just ask me to marry you, and (blush)…"

Choji smiled at how red Mari's face was replying, "Yes I did I love you Mari, and I only ever want to be with you."

Mari brushed the tears of joy from her cheeks she hugged Choji replying, "I'd love to marry you. But as far as the other thing goes (blush) you're in the hospital, and it's not exactly private someone may walk in. There is something you need to know too before we do anything."

Choji saw the concern on her face put his hand up to her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair saying, "whatever it is we will get thru it together Mari."

Mari slowly pulls her skirt up, and shows Choji the mark on her thigh She softly says, "I have a kenji mark of the Nekomata a two tailed cat demon."

Choji places his hand on the mark making Mari blush a deep red he puts his other hand under her chin, and kisses her lips lightly. The he says I love you, and this mark isn't going to stop me."

Mari looks into his eyes and hugs him tight, "I love you too Choji I have since the first time I saw you not sure why but I did."

Choji chuckles saying, "Me too I saw you, and knew I had to make you mine but I thought I would never stand a chance being fat, and all."

Mari yells at him, "You are not fat your just right for you, and I love you just the way you are."

Choza Akimichi opens the hospital room door to find Choji, and Mari Kissing he asks, "Son is this your girl friend?"

Choji smiles, and replies, "No dad she's my fiancée." A woman comes from behind Choza saying, "I finally have a daughter."

She walks over and hugs Mari Choji smirks, and says, "You'll have to forgive my mother she's always wanted a little girl to love."

Mari smiles, "It's fine but what about Maito Gai have you asked him yet?" Choji replies, "I had my dad ask him."

Choza says, "It seems your brother thinks Choji is a good influence on you, and has consented."

Mari smiles, and says, "Well choji you have to get better so we can have our wedding."

Choji replies, "I plan on it."


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

Choji falls asleep shortly after their talk causing his parents to leave to let him sleep. Tsunade sends Mari home to rest since Choji will be going home the next day. Mari heads home on her way she gets stopped by asks, "What are you up to Mari?"

Mari looks confused, and asks, "What are you talking about?"

Shikamaru replies, "Ino says you told Choji no to sex, and mentioned some other guy. So I want to know what you're up to I won't let you hurt Choji he's my best friend."

Mari sighs saying, "If Ino had asked instead of asked instead of reporting to you she would have found out that Choji shouldn't be doing that kind of physically draining activity not that it's any of your business. Secondly that guy she heard me talk about was someone I told Choji all about, and if you want to know more you should ask if I didn't care about Choji I wouldn't have agreed to marry him."

Shikamaru asks, "Why would Ino lie to me Mari?"

Mari replies, "I don't think she meant to she just didn't have all the facts you don't have to believe me if you want to you can ask Choji."

Shikamaru lets her go, and says, "I will do just that." He leaves to go talk to Choji. Mari shakes her head but knowing that Shikamaru is truly only concerned with his best friend Choji being hurt she lets it go. Mari continued on her way home it was getting late so she decided to take the short cut right outside the village gates. Maito Gai had warned her not to use that short cut telling her it was too dangerous but if she ran she would only be outside five minutes.

Mari decides to take it anyway just after she gets back into the village by climbing over the fence. Shortly after getting back into the village Mari is surrounded by a group of people. They are all wearing black cloaks with red clouds Mari knows from her training that they are the Akatsuki. Mari decided to play innocent hoping they won't be able to figure it out.

Mari says, "It's a little early for Halloween, and the idea behind Halloween is every one dresses different not the same."

A blue fish looking guy says, "What were you doing over there girly?" Mari replies, "Taking a short cut home and you would be?"

Kisame replies, "I'm Kisame and this is my partner Itachi we're looking for Sasuke Uchiha." Mari says, "Didn't you hear he left to join Orochimaru like a dummy something about vengeance against his brother."


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

A plant looking dude asked the other Akatsuki member's, "(white side) since she's no use can I eat her" (dark side), "I saw her first so I get to eat her."

A man who looked to be a shadow stepped forward replying, "No you can't Zetsu she may still be of some use to us." Mari looks confused asking, "Why would you want to eat me?"

Zetsu replies, "(White side) not sure you are kind of scrawny" (dark side), "human flesh is tasty but Leader Sama said no darn it."

Mari asks, "What can I do for you guys then I would like to finish my trip home now." Leader Sama says, "We are in the need of a medical ninja could you help?"

Mari replies, "I only started a few months ago your best bet would be to go to the hospital here there you will find very well-trained people."

Leader Sama replies, "I think you will do nicely and since you're so low will be least likely to be missed." Mari laughs saying, "I will be missed I have a brother, and friends here that will miss me if I'm not here."

Leader Sama replies, "You'll have to do. Deidara, and Sasori make our guest comfortable for her trip to headquarters."

Sasori moves Mari with his Chakra strings while Deidara helps her up onto his clay bird. Soon enough everyone is at the Akatsuki headquarters. Sasori leads Mari through a cave into a cage with his chakra strings. Once the door of the cage is closed Leader Sama comes forward, and says, "We need you to keep him alive until tonight's ceremony."

Mari goes over to the ninja on the floor she notice's it's Gaara, and he's badly hurt she looks at the guy in charge, and says, "This is something that requires a whole team of medical ninja."

Leader Sama replies, "Just do your best we don't care if he dies we just need him alive until tonight."

Mari sighs as the leave, and starts to work on Gaara saying, "It looks like we are both in a mess here Gaara once they are done with you who knows what they will do with me."

A blond steps forward and asks, "Will you help me too un?" Mari replies, " Sure but you have to come in the cage and tell me your name."

He smirks saying, "I'm Deidara" he enters the cage, and comes over removing his shirt then adds, "I got hurt here" pointing to his injury.

Mari does a simple fix, and says, "You will have to come back after I rest for a permanent healing but at least for now it won't hurt you as long as you stay out of trouble."

Deidara says, "Thanks I'll come back for you to finish healing me tomorrow." Mari turns and goes back to work on Gaara saying, "I hope my fate doesn't match his."

Deidara replies, "I can't promise anything but maybe Leader Sama will see a need of a medical ninja in our group."

He then leaves Mari alone with Gaara she turns to him and strokes his hair out of his face before returning to work on him. She whisper's in his ear, "We share a secrete Gaara I carry one too."

Mari wonders what they are planning on doing to Gaara, and she feels bad that there isn't much she can do for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

After hours of working Mari finally gets the hole in Gaara's back closed. She turns him from his side to his back so that she can better work on his chest. Mari sighed at least Gaara was stable enough for her to have some lunch and take a much-needed break. Once her lunch, and break were finished Mari went over to Gaara's body and whispered, "Shukaku where are you why aren't you healing your host?"

Soon Mari was startled by a banging on the bars a male voice yelled, "Hey woman I need the prison and Leader Sama wants you to tag along just in case."

Mari turned to see Kisame standing at the door she rolled her eyes asking, "What is with the big sword are you lacking in equipment somewhere?"

Kisame growled, and yelled, "Why you little bitch" he was about to strike you when Itachi pushed her out-of-the-way.

Itachi said, "We are under strict orders to bring her alive incase she's needed." He then turns to Mari saying, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I will let him kill you slowly, and painfully."

Mari quietly follows then to a cave with a large room where they place Gaara on the altar, and leave her there alone with him. Mari looks around at the large room before returning to work on Gaara. Leader Sama appears out of nowhere saying, "You must think I'm horrible making you work so hard so that I can kill him anyway."

Mari replies, "I don't understand why are you doing this?"

Leader Sama chuckles, "I want all the tailed demons and I'm going in order first is the one tail Shukaku then the two tail although no one seems to know where the host of that one is."

Mari asks, "What will you do when you have then all?" Leader Sama replies, "Why rule the world, and any village that wants to survive will pay me a hefty price."

Mari says, "You need them all to do that what if you're missing one?"

Leader Sama replies, "It doesn't matter one will be no match for the other eight but I don't want a host to warn the other's making them harder to capture."

Mari checks on Gaara, and then sits on the steps nearby Leader Sama raises an eyebrow, and asks, "So you're done healing him?"

Mari replies, "He's stable, and I'm tired if things change I will do what is needed to keep him going until you're ready to remove his demon."

Leader Sama replies, "I imagine you are tired you may rest until he needs you" with that he disappears into nothing.

Hours pass by quickly, and soon the ritual is preformed Shukaku is removed, and put into a special container while Gaara's lifeless body is left. Mari gets left with Gaara's body she pulls him off of the table, and puts his head in her lap. Suddenly the door opens and in rushes Naruto, and Kakashi.

Kakashi asks, "Mari what are you doing here?" Mari replies, "kidnapped by the Akatsuki why else would I be here."

Kakashi looks at Mari, and says, "You don't look too well." Mari replies, "I have tried to keep Gaara alive only to have the Akatsuki rip his demon out, and kill him."

Kakashi looks at Gaara, and says, "His wounds normally take a team to fix you did well considering." Mari replies, "What good did it do he's dead any way."

Naruto says, "You mustn't give up Mari, Gaara wouldn't want you to give up believe it." Mari looks up teary eyed and whispers, "But I'm next they're going in order."

Naruto looks confused, and asks what do you mean Mari?"


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

Mari sighs, and says, "I have the two tailed cat inside me they just took the one tail sand demon I'm next." Naruto replies, "I will never let that happen on my honor as a ninja."

Kakashi adds, "Mari we will help you learn to protect yourself when you need too." Mari says, "What about Choji if I'm with him isn't he in danger too?"

Kakashi replies, "Choji can handle himself, and would love to protect you personally." Mari blushes as Leader Sama appears out of nowhere saying, "I will be taking her back to her cell now you two can leave."

Kakashi ,and Naruto both say, "We won't let Mari stay here with you she's coming home to the leaf village with us."

Sakura, and Sasori come crashing through the nearby wall they are in mid fight Granny Cho is helping Sakura with the battle. Kakashi, and Naruto grab Mari along with Gaara's body, and move them out-of-the-way leaving Leader Sama no choice but to retreat but before he completely leaves he says, "This isn't over I will be back for her."

After a long fight Sasori is dead. Sakura, and Granny Cho come over to Mari. Mari looks at them, and says, "It's too late Gaara is long gone."

Granny Cho says, "I know a jutsu but I must give my life force for his, and one of you girls would have to perform it."

Mari says, "I'm way too exhausted from keeping him alive while waiting for them to do the ritual to remove Shukaku."

Sakura says, "I can do it but Granny Cho you will die if I do."

Granny Cho replies, "I've lived a full life Gaara need to run the sand village he has been a great Kazekage, and I'm sure the village will continue to prosper under his guidance."

Sakura nods, and instructs Granny Cho to lie down. Once she's lying down Sakura starts the procedure. Soon enough Sakura is done, and Gaara starts to open his eyes as Granny Cho passes away. Gaara looks at Mari, and says, "Thanks for what you did to help me."

Mari looks confused saying, "But Sakura brought you back." Gaara replies, "You may not have been the one to bring me back but you took care of me even when it made no sense too."

Mari smiles and says "you're welcome any time Gaara."

They take Gaara out of the cave only to run into Maito Gai once he saw Mari he was very relieved. Maito Gai smiled, and hugged Mari saying, "I was so worried when you didn't come home."

Mari asks, "How is Choji?" Maito Gai says, "He's been very worried too he thought Shikamaru chased you away, and hasn't been talking to him since you disappeared."

Mari replies, "I'll have to fix that as soon as we get home I want to take Gaara home first."

Maito Gai says, "That's my little sister always thinking of other's first."

Mari goes with Kakashi's team escorting Gaara back to the sand village after making sure Gaara is safely with his siblings. They all return to the leaf village but it's late, and Mari is exhausted so she goes to bed for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Page 14

Mari wakes up very late the next morning to the smell of food coming into her room. She puts her robe on to cover her pajamas, and heads towards the kitchen. Once she reaches the kitchen she sees Choji. Mari rushes over to him, and hugs him tight causing him to turn around. Choji, "Thank goodness you're finally awake I was starting to worry."

Mari smiles, and kisses Choji saying, "I missed you" then she adds "where's Shikamaru?" Choji replies, "I think he's cloud watching why?"

Mari says, "Because you two are going to make up now." Choji looks shocked, and says, "What why would I and why are you taking his side?"

Mari yells, "Choji Shikamaru may not say it but he loves you like a brother anything he did was because he cares for you. I am not mad at him ,and you shouldn't be mad at him either."

Choji sighs saying, "Alright we will go together after you have had something to eat."

Mari smiles, and sits down to eat. After eating Mari helps Choji clean up before they head out to Shikamaru's favorite hill to watch clouds. Once there Mari is the first one to walk over to Shikamaru she smiles, and asks, "How are you doing lazy man?"

Shikamaru replies, "I am fine troublesome woman."

Choji steps forward, and says, "Shikamaru I owe you an apology. I am sorry I got mad at you. Thanks to Mari I realized you only were trying to protect me from getting hurt. Will you forgive me?"

Shikamaru replies, "You are forgiven Choji you're my best friend. I'm glad you have found a girl who truly cares for you."

Mari turns to Choji, and says, "There is something I need to tell you." Choji asks, "What is it Mari?"

Mari replies, "The Akatsuki is going to be after me, and will try to take me again." Choji pulls Mari close, and says, "Let them try I'll crush them with my human boulder."

Shikamaru adds, "I will strangle anyone that tries to take away my best friend's wife." Mari blushes replying, "I'm not his wife yet."

Shikamaru smirks saying, "You will be by the end of the day troublesome woman." Mari giggles, and hugs Shikamaru before turning to Choji, and saying, "When are we getting married?'

Choji replies, "As soon as we get to my parents' house."

Choji takes Mari hand as all three of them head to Choji's house. Once there Mari notices Maito Gai, and Lee are already there waiting on the couch. Mari smiles at them while Choji's mother escorts her to a bedroom. Where she changes into her wedding dress while Choji goes to a different room to get dressed. Once they are both ready Choji heads to the backyard to wait for Mari.

Choji's mom takes Mari to the backyard. Once there Maito Gai takes her arm, and leads her to where Choji is standing. He hands Mari over to Choji after kissing her cheek. Shortly afterwards Choji, and Mari are married, and kissing. After marrying them Tsunade says, "After your honeymoon I want Mari in my office we will assign your instructors, and start your training."


	16. Chapter 16

Page 15

Choji picks up bridal style, and says "Let's get going Mrs. Akimichi" he takes off towards a small little cottage near a waterfall.

Once they are at the door Choji opens it while managing to continue holding Mari in his arms. He carries her inside closing, and locking the door behind him. Choji puts Mari down, and pulls her into a mind-blowing kiss. Mari pulled away from a very confused Choji She smiled, and said, "I want to put something on for you."

She left the room, and went into the bathroom choji changed into his pajama bottoms while he waited for Mari to exit the bathroom. Mari put on a purple sheer robe with black lace trim, and matching panties. Mari rubbed her sweaty hands on the towel before taking a deep breath, and finally opening the door.

Mari stepped out of the bathroom, and slowly walked into Choji's view turning beet red. Choji saw his wife step from behind the door, and he swallowed hard. He could feel his body tense at the sight his silk pajama bottoms suddenly felt tight, and uncomfortable against his body. Mari asked, "Do you like it?"

Choji replied, "I love it come over here, and I'll show you." Mari walked over slowly, and said, "I'm a little nervous can we go slow."

Choji smirked, and said, "Don't worry Mari I will do my best to keep the pain to a minimum."

Mari climbed into the bed, and ran her fingers across Choji's bare chest she leaned forward, and gently kissed his lips. Choji put his arm around her waist, and pulled her on top of him deepening the kiss. Choji ran his tongue along her lips begging for entrance into her mouth. She slowly opened her mouth allowing his tongue inside. Choji explored her mouth twirling his tongue with hers. Mari joins in moving her tongue with his caressing his tongue causing him to moan into the kiss.

Choji moves his hand up her body, and cups her breast. He can easily feel her nipple through the fabric he brushes his thumb across it causing her to moan into his mouth. He gently pushes her back, and reaches for the bottom of her top. Mari nods her head, and raises her arms allowing Choji to remove it. After removing it Choji drops it on the floor. He fondles her breasts with his hands before taking one into his mouth as he sucks on her nipple he presses his throbbing manhood up into her clothed bottom rubbing against her in effort to ease some of the pain he's experiencing. Mari starts to feel this new feeling in her body in between her legs, and there was a wetness forming on her panties. On instinct Mari moved her hips rubbing herself on Choji's hardness. Choji groaned, and flipped Mari to the bed kissing down her body to her panties only stopping long enough to remove her last piece of clothing. He kept on kissing to her curly mound stopping only to spread her legs. He paused looking up at Mari she smiled, and nodded Choji put his mouth to her womanhood, and started licking, and sucking on it. Mari reached her hand down, and ran her fingers through his hair as the feelings between her legs became more intense soon she felt an explosion causing her to throw her head back while saying, "Oh god Choji."

Choji slowly entered a finger into her, and started pumping it in, and out slowly at first. Soon Choji adds a second finger, and increase his speed. Mari starts to grip the sheets beneath her as she screams in pleasure. Choji quickly removes his pants freeing his very hard member he starts to rub the tip against Mari's very wet entrance as soon as it's coated he starts to slowly slide into her. Breaking her virgin barrier in one quick thrust Mari barely felt any pain since she was still coming down from the pleasure she had received. Mari shifts her hips a little, and moaned from the feeling Choji took this as his cue to move. He started a slow, and steady pace soon quickening his speed Mari could feel the buildup starting again. She wrapped her legs around Choji's waist pulling him in deeper Choji continued moving in, and out of Mari's tight womanhood until he felt Mari's wall clamp down on him he finally lost it spilling his seed inside of her as she came for the last time. Mari smiled at Choji saying, "That was wonderful thank you."

Choji smiled saying, "your very welcome we will have to do it again soon. But for now we should rest." Choji rolled over pulling Mari on top of him falling asleep with her lying on his chest. Mari soon joined him by falling asleep as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Page 16

After their week long honeymoon Choji, and Mari returned to Tsunade's office. She smile when they entered her office saying, "rRght on time Mari put this on so our expert can look at the seal."

Mari took the pair of shorts that were designed to fit loosely, and changed in the bathroom. As she entered the room Mari asked, "Can Choji stay it would make me feel more comfortable."

Tsunade said, "I don't see why not as long as he doesn't interfere."

Mari smiled, and sat in between Choji's legs on the cot while Choji wrapped his arms around her waist. Tsunade folds the extra short material up, and out-of-the-way. Shortly after there is a knock at the door Tsunade opens the door, and let's Jiraiya into the room. Jiraiya walks over, and looks at the symbol. Jiraiya asks, "Has it always looked like this?"

Mari replied, "Yes it has." Jiraiya asked, "How did you get the mark?" Mari sighed saying, "I was taken by force, and was squirming, and screaming the whole time until I blacked out."

Jiraiya asked, "so you didn't know what they were doing, and they didn't knock you out or give you anything for pain?" Mari shook her head no adding, "They seemed rushed like it was just supposed to be temporary."

Jiraiya says, "That explains a lot." Tsunade asks, "What do you see?"

Jiraiya replies, "Well although the Kenji is done poorly. The seal is very strong, and sturdy designed to keep the demon very separate from Mari but some of the seal has worn away over time. The seal disappearing makes sense if it was originally supposed to be a temporary placement."

Tsunade asks, "Can you repair it?" Jiraiya replies, "You bet I can, and then she will be better able to tap into the demon."

Jiraiya places his hands on Mari's thigh, and fixes the Kenji mark so that it looks the way it was originally supposed to look it takes him several hours to finish.

When Jiraiya is finished he says, "I think she should go home, and rest a couple of days before she starts training."

Tsunade sighs, and says, "I agree" She turns to Choji saying, "Take your wife home I will send her teacher's in a couple of days."

Choji looks at Tsunade confused, and asks, "Where is home?"

Tsunade smiles saying, "Your parents with some help have built a home for you two next to theirs."

Choji let Mari go change back into her clothes when she returned to the room he picked her up bridal style, and carried her towards their new home.


	18. Chapter 18

Page 17

The next few days went by quickly Choji, and Mari had settled into their new home that was very close to his parents' house. Mari didn't mind the closeness she loved Choji's parents they were so nice to her. As instructed Mari arrived at Tsunade's office Tsunade was happy to see her, and said, "I'll tell you who all of your teachers are going to be. First there will be Naruto, and Jiraiya. Second Kakashi to teach you fire Jutsu, and the last instructor insisted Gaara from the sand village will teach you meditation so you can communicate with the demon."

Mari looked confused, and asked, "Why so many and are they all going to train me at once?"

Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle replying, "No Gaara, and Kakashi will be you're first two after you have mastered Gaara's technique Naruto, and Jiraiya will teach you more about controlling your demon."

Mari was relieved that she wouldn't have four teachers at once. Just then the door opened, and in walked Gaara Tsunade sighed saying, "It seems Kakashi is late as usual why don't you start training her Gaara. I'll send Kakashi when he arrives."

Gaara nodded, and lead Mari to the closest training area. Once inside the training circle Gaara said,"Sit like me Mari" he sat down Indian style Mari copied him easily.

Gaara said, "Good now close your eyes, and concentrate on the center of your body."

Mari did as she was told this was considerably harder than sitting like Gaara had. After a few hours Mari finally got it as she felt a new warmth reach her core.

Gaara could sense Mari's Chakra move to the center he was thrilled his student was such a quick study. He moved closer so she could hear him more easily and said, "Draw it into you Mari reach the beast within you. You are safe I will Guard you." Gaara knew full well this left the user vulnerable to attack since it took a great deal of concentration to perform. But once she reached the demon it would make it easier to share chakra, and to call on the demon when needed. Gaara moved back as blue chakra started emitting from her body. He wanted to stand back knowing that she didn't have control over her chakra now. Kakashi had finally made it to the training grounds he turned to Gaara, and said, "Blue?"

Gaara says, "You're late but yes it's blue each demon has its own chakra signature." Kakashi replied, "I see that is why Naruto's is red, and hers is blue."

Gaara watched as the blue chakra got bigger, and flared wildly in the training ring he turned to Kakashi, and said, "You may want to go to the other side of this ring to make sure no one enters Mari would feel terrible if she hurt someone accidentally."

Kakashi nodded his head, and moved to the other side of the circle, and watched in awe as Mari's body had turned blue, and the chakra had started to take the shape of a two tailed cat.


	19. Chapter 19

Page 18

Inside Mari

Mari opened her eyes everything around her was dark. She scratched her head it looked like it was late she guessed Gaara went home. She got up when she started to hear a faint Meow in the distance. Mari followed the sound until she saw this cute kitten. She looked at the kitten confused it was strange-looking. Mari wondered since when are cats blue or have two tails maybe she had trained too hard, and was seeing things. The cat mewed again so Mari asked, "Are you lost kitty?"

The cat looked at her, and said, "I'm not lost" it pounces on her, and changes into its demon form. Mari looks up shocked at this large demon cat sitting on her, and rubs her eyes in disbelief when her eyes open back up the is the cute small cat again. Mari holds her head thinking **(I must be going crazy, or I really over worked myself my eyes are playing tricks on me.)**

The cat snickers as he watches the expressions on Mari's face change. He whispers, "Humans are so dumb!" Mari looks at the cat in disbelief, and says "What!"

The cat looks at her, and says, "Meow"

Mari holds her head not only confused but starting to get a headache she could have sworn it had spoken to her but that was impossible cats don't speak. Mari asked, "How about I take you home, and give you something to eat?"

The cat looked at her and nodded. Mari managed to get home much quicker then she thought she would. Mari put a bowl of milk down for the cat for now she would get the cat some real food tomorrow. Mari looked at the cat and said "this will have to do for now kitty" she thought to herself I should give it a name I can't keep calling it kitty. Mari smiled, and said, "I know I'll call you Pooky."

The cat nearly choked on its milk, and yelled, "You will not call me Pooky my name is Nibi no Bakeneko!"

Mari looked at the Cat dumb founded Nibi no Bakeneko realized his mistake, and quickly said, "Meow."

Mari smiled, and said, "How about I call you Neko." He nodded his approval of this name it was much better than Pooky that was for sure.

Mari watched Neko finish his milk, and she asked, "Your that two tailed demon cat inside me aren't you?" Neko rolled his eyes saying, "Whatever gave you that idea I'm just an ordinary cat."

Mari asked, "So what do you want from me?" Neko sat in her lap, and said, "Not much just a cozy warm body to nap in, and too be let out to play."

Mari replied, "I think I can do that." Neko then added, "Oh yeah as space gets less in here I will want to come out more often."

Mari looks confused, and asks, "Why would space get smaller?" Neko chuckles, and replies, "You don't know you're having young?"

Mari replies, "I'm what… Not possible I took something to prevent that." Neko chuckles replying, "Well it didn't work, and now these kittens are here, and soon they will be taking up space."

Mari says, "Humans have a baby not a kitten." Neko replies, "Well lad de da but there is two in here how long are humans pregnant for?"

Mari says, "Only nine months."

Neko looks shocked yelling, "nine months is forever there is no way I'm sharing space for that long they will just have to arrive sooner than that."

Neko walks into Mari disappearing into her body Mari's eyes open, and there standing next to her is Neko she can see both Gaara, and Kakashi standing around the ring.


	20. Chapter 20

Page 19

Mari asked them, "Do you see this too?"

Kakashi is so shocked all he can do is nod his head. Gaara replied, "Yes Mari we see your demon as well."

The color for Mari's face slowly started to drain away Gaara sent his sand towards her while he slowly approached her. The two tailed cat returned into Mari with a sly cat grin, and Mari's world went black. Gaara had managed to catch her with his sand before she had fainted. He picked up her limp form, and started carrying her towards the closest hospital so that she can be checked out.

Kakashi follows Gaara to the hospital a little shaken by what he saw but more concerned about Mari then anything. Kakashi rushed into the hospital first saying, "We need medics for her stat."

Medics rush into the lobby taking Mari from Gaara putting her into one of the medic's arms. The medic takes her, and rushes her back to an exam room where they start to work on her. Once she's taken away Kakashi rushes over to Tsunade's office to report on the situation. Kakashi barges into her office saying, "Mari reached her Kunbi but afterwards she turned pale, and collapsed."

Tsunade got up, and said, "Shizune take care of anyone that comes here. I have urgent business to tend to at the hospital."

Tsunade rushes to the hospital where they lead her to where they took Mari. She's taken to Mari where there are at least three medics working on her. Tsunade walks over to Mari just as she's starting to open her eyes. Tsunade asks, "What the hell happened Mari?"

Mari looks at her confused replying, "Last thing I remember is Neko my Kunbi being outside me right after saying something about me being pregnant, and not wanting to share space for nine months."

Tsunade looks Mari over placing her hand over Mari's stomach her hand glows as she checks Mari for pregnancy. She removes her hand to look over Mari's chart she sighed Mari was at least three months pregnant now but she, and Choji hadn't been married that long. Tsunade figured that the Kunbi must have accelerated the baby's growth somehow. Tsunade said, "It looks like your Kunbi has helped your baby grow, and age to three months which is most likely why not only you fainted but you look so pale."

Mari asked, "Will the baby be ok?" Tsunade replied, "Yes they're fine but you will need to stay here awhile so we can restore your health."

Mari had concern flash across her face then she whispered, "How do I explain this to Choji."

Tsunade pats her shoulder, and says, "I'll explain everything to him don't you worry." She writes something's down, and hands it off to the medical ninja then leaves. She heads to the waiting room she sees Gaara, and says "She's fine it seems her Kunbi has accelerated the growth of the babies she's carrying."

Gaara looks at her, and says, "Perhaps training should halt for now. My part is complete she is ready to train with Naruto, and Kakashi if you think that's best."

Tsunade says, "I'll take that into consideration." Gaara leaves to head back to the sand village.


	21. Chapter 21

Page 20

Tsunade didn't have long to wait before Kakashi had arrived with Maito Gai, Choji, and Naruto following him to the hospital. Tsunade wondered how Kakashi knew she would want to examine Naruto since he was also a Kunbi Vessel. Once everyone reached her Tsunade said, "Mari is doing better but she will need to stay in the hospital for a while. The brief version is the birth control Mari took didn't work she's pregnant."

There was a shocked but happy look on Choji's face as Maito Gai said, "What appears to be the problem then?"

Tsunade replied, "It seems that her Kunbi Neko doesn't like sharing his space with the fetus, and has accelerated their growth so that she is now three-month along. Her body is trying to recover from the dramatic change, and the loss of so many nutrients."

Choji asked, "Will she be ok, and what about the baby?"

Tsunade sighed saying, "I don't know there aren't very many female Kunbi carries let alone ones that get pregnant. Mari seems to be doing well for now, and the babies appear normal on examination she's just lacking in a lot of nutrients almost like she has been on a bread, and water diet for three months."

Maito Gai sighed asking, "My sister will pull through won't she?"

Tsunade replied, "There really isn't much known for now she's stable but if the pregnancy will risk her life any more we may have to terminate it and perform surgery to prevent her from becoming pregnant in the future but we will need your permission Choji."

Choji was at a loss of words he sighed as he quietly said, "I don't want to lose any of them."

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding before saying, "I will try my best" she turned to Naruto, and said, "If you will Naruto I'd like to examine you so I can understand her chakra network better."

Naruto nodded his head, and followed Tsunade back just before she disappeared from sight she said, "You may visit her I think she'll be glad to see you all."

Choji rushed to her room opened the door he was shocked by the sight he saw he was unprepared for the condition his wife was in. She looks pale, and frail he rushed to her side and hugged her. Mari smiled saying, "I love you too Choji."

A tear rolled down Choji's face as he replied, "I love you so much." Mari put her hand in his, and said, "I'll be fine Choji don't worry."

Choji lost it tears now flowing freely replying, "Mari you could lose our babies, and your life. If you make it Tsunade thinks its best we make it so that you can't get pregnant again."

Mari kissed her husband's head that was now on her stomach as she said, "Neko may have quickened the arrival of our kids but he would never do anything that would kill me since he would die too."

Maito Gai smiled, and said, "If anyone can do it you can sis" giving her a thumbs up, and flashing his famous smile.

Tsunade came in shortly after Maito Gai's declaration with a tray of food in her hands. She turned to Mari saying, "You little Lady will be on a high calorie diet to restore your body." She handed Mari the tray saying, "After examination of Naruto she's not as bad as I originally thought but I am still unsure about the fate of the babies. I am confident that Mari will recover her Kunbi will not allow her death."


	22. Chapter 22

Page 21

This information didn't help with Choji's worry over his wife or his unborn children. Choji looked at Mari, and said, "After this I don't want any more children the cost is too high."

Tsunade was a little shocked she was going to suggest they consider it but if they had said no she would have dropped it. She could understand Choji's point of view his wife was most likely be spending her entire pregnancy in the hospital however long that would be.

Mari sighed looking into her husband's teary eyes, and said, "If it will make you worry less I am sure if we want more children we can always adopt."

Choji smiled, and kissed her softly before replying, "I think I married the most wonderful woman in the world."

Mari hugged him sure she was giving up the possibility of having any more children but the look of relief on his face after she agreed. The look of stress, and worry before she had agreed was enough. All she needed was him hopefully these babies would join their little family.

Mari soon recovered the babies doing well, and she was back to normal in two months. Only to become gravely ill yet again this time when they checked the babies she was six months along. This time it took longer for Mari to come back making Tsunade not to mention Choji very worried.

Two more months of recovery, and Mari was yet again doing well when illness hit her yet again. This time when Tsunade checked Mari was ready to deliver so Tsunade rushed her to do a C-section She was surprised when instead of the two they were expecting they pulled three babies out two boys, and a girl, Each infant was handed off to their own medical ninja to be cared for while Tsunade worked on Mari. Once Mari was doing better Tsunade moved Mari back into her room, and had the infants brought in.

Tsunade smiled at Choji, and his parents saying, "She's doing better, and the babies are doing well." She opened the door as the babies were brought into the room, and handed two to choji giving one to his mother.

Choji looked up, and said, "Three…but last time you said two!"

Tsunade replied, "The twins were hiding one behind the other, and because they are identical its hard to tell their chakra signatures apart."

Choji smiled, and asked, "What are they?" Tsunade replied, "You're holding your sons, and your mother has your daughter."

Choji looked over his children, and was grateful they were all doing well but it wouldn't be the same without their mother. Choji looked at Mari, and asked, "How is she doing?"

Tsunade replied, "She is doing incredibly well considering all she has been through in the past four months. I have made sure that these three will be the only biological children you two will have. Mari is going to have medical ninja coming in, and out of this room until she is fully recovered."

Choji looked down at the infants in his arms, and asked, "Who do we care for them without their mother she is not able to take care of them."

Tsunade replied, "We will supply bottles when you are here they can stay with you otherwise the nurses will care for them until Mari can."


	23. Chapter 23

Page 22

Once Mari came around, and started to get well enough to care for the children. As soon as he was sure they would all be fine he went to talk to Tsunade. He asked her to get a team together he wanted to go, and end the threat against his wife. Tsunade agreed she couldn't wait for the babies to be old enough for Mari to help. Waiting only put Mari, and her babies into harm's way they couldn't live under constant watch lick prisoners.

Once Tsunade got a team got together, and she sent then to destroy the threat against the leaf village, and Mari. A large group of Ninja gathered together before heading to the Akatsuki Headquarters. In a joint effort with the sand village the Akatsuki are quickly disposed of. Although many are injured no one but the Akatsuki are killed.

Choji rushed home to his wife, and kids he could hardly believe his luck. Not only did he have a beautiful wife but children as well. He vowed then, and there that no matter what he would cherish every moment he had with them.

**The End**


End file.
